David by TheNamesBob
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: David isn't too pleased with himself, but then he really thinks.


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest: **David Feast. (OC)

**Title: **David

**Author: **TheName'sBob

**Summary: **David isn't too pleased with himself, but then he really thinks.

**Word Count:** 672

**Disclaimer: **The plot was created around the Twilight Roleplay! But David is 100% mine.

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest. **

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>David Feast was not ordinary. Nor was he extraordinary. He was David, and perfectly happy with that.<p>

Gentle as a vampire he was, David had a few problems. Or, at least, some people saw them as problems. To him, these 'problems' weren't exactly problems. In fact, they were perfectly normal.

Humans. David Feast drained humans. Of course, it wasn't a _gigantic_ issue. No, no, most typical vampires drank blood.

However, other vampires were making David angry. As if animal blood was better than humans!

Too many, in his opinion, had turned to animal blood. Even some of the Volturi.

This is not a story of David's mind being changed. Oh no. This is a story far, far, far from that.

"_Crap_!" David hissed angrily as a twig cracked under his foot. Shooting a carefully aimed glare at the doe that was now fleeing, he couldn't think of the last time he _had _caught an animal. He was, obviously, built to murder humans.

As he began to head back to his house, David heard a voice...and smelt blood.

"_Help."_

Turning, David gasped at what stood before him.

A small boy, arm bleeding heavily, was limping slowly towards him.

"Please, Mister. Help. The car crashed...my...my mommy...she isn't moving..."

David felt trapped – there was too much blood, how could he handle it?

For some odd reason, David's legs were following the boy.

"So...err...kid, what's your name?" David asked as they began heading in what David gathered to be towards the car.

"Shane. I'm seven," the boy (Shane) replied.

"How did your car crash?"

"A deer ran in front of the car. Mommy dodged it...and we landed here."

Shane hurriedly climbed down a small cliff, as fast as his wounded leg allowed.

There, hidden in the cover of trees, was a smoking car. Instantly, David could smell the blood.

A woman was slumped in the front seat – she was dead, clearly. Only one heartbeat could be heard – little Shane's.

It all happened too fast from then on.

Shane screamed for perhaps a second, until his neck was snapped. The blood was pulled from his very veins as fast as that deer had fled.

Next, the car was smashed open, revealing the woman inside clearly. Brunette, around the age of thirty-two.

She may have been dead, but she was still as tasty as the small boy that lay on the ground.

Sense came slowly back to David. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Two mangled corpses, one gruesome scene and a crazed murderer.

Horrible. He'd caused it – from the very beginning, it had been his fault. He'd made that deer run into the road. He had followed the boy, foolishly.

Admittedly, he was a monster. Through and through.

How could he even begin to think he could control himself around two bleeding humans?

Swallowing hard, David abandoned the scene. The family of two would soon be found, wouldn't they?

**MOTHER & SON FOUND IN CRASHED CAR**

_Late last night, a family of two were discovered in their wrecked car. Reasons as to why the car crashed are still unanswered, but police say the accident is 'suspicious'._

_Susan and Shane Hall were well known within Forks, Susan having lived there her whole life. Police and forensics say that Shane, aged seven, should not have died from his injuries. However, the boy was found, apparently, bloodless, like his mother._

_Bewildered police are still looking into the case._

David sighed – a human eater was all he saw himself.

Then again, he was David. Not ordinary, nor extraordinary. He was David, and perfectly happy with that.

Immature and childish – a prime example of fun, mock, and history. He'd lived in the nineties, even the late eighties.

Nobody could take that away from him, not ever. His name was David Feast.

Yes, he drained humans.

Yes, he enjoyed it.

Yes, he wouldn't stop.

Personality was not something easily torn away from a person. Nor could you force it.

David was David.

He was happy with that.

He'd always been happy with that.


End file.
